


Dead Legion

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Death, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: You are a dead thing, made of dead power, from a once dead god.You are Risin.But you shouldn’t be.





	Dead Legion

You are a dead thing, made of dead power, from a once dead god.

You are Risin.

But you shouldn’t be.

The Traveler works in mysterious ways, doesn’t he?

You were a Cabal of the Blind Legion, here to steal information from the Vex. You stole a Guardians Ghost and crushed it under your boot.

The Guardian killed you in return.

Now you awake with no memory and a Ghost.

The Ghost made a mistake, confused you for a Guardian - you had the light.

Your name is Numug, an undead Blind Legion Cabal.

And you are a Guardian.


End file.
